Secret (A Mugen Souls Fanfic)
by Karanma Maeryl
Summary: Sometimes, someone you know would change just because of a simple things kept hidden, or we're not allowed to know it. (Takes place after the True Ending of the game. Now a multi-chapter fanfic, consisting of one-shots focusing on different characters when updated.)
1. Chapter 1 : Curiosity

Hello, eveyone! ^_^ ..This probably the _first_ **Mugen Souls** fanfic... I'm happy that I can finally make a fanfic based on this game series! :D

Honestly, I _don't_ have the game, but I'm _sure_ do research on the characters to make this fanfic~ x3

Thanks for reading and let me know what you think of this! :)

**DISCLAIMER : **_The game company _**Compile Heart/Nisa**_ owns the series "__**Mugen Souls**__" and any of its characters in this fic._

* * *

**Secret**

_**A Mugen Souls Fanfic**_

_**Summary**_** : Something's wrong with Chouchou Infinite that she wants to be alone, which is **_**SO**_** unlike her. Altis and Belleria determinate to find out, only to find it out themselves thanks to the '**_**first'**_**... (**_**Takes place after the **_**True Ending**_** of the game.**_**)**

_**Rating **_**: T**

_**Genre**_** : Humor & Romance**

* * *

There are rare times where Chouchou Infinite would stay in the hot spring _24 hours_ nonstop. Sometimes, Belleria joined her, but most of the time, the Undisputed Goddess was _alone_.

It's _SO_ unlike her, Belleria noted. Chouchou is _not_ the type to stay still at one place for too long— no one could bear to stay _24 hours_ inside a hot spring. _Seriously_.

Also, at one time, Belleria had asked her pink-haired friend about wanting her company, and— _much_ to Belleria's surprise— the Undisputed Goddess prefer to be _**alone**_.

Altis decided to visit Chouchou when she was on her '_rare routine_', and sure enough, the Undisputed Goddess asked _why_ the Archangel was there and not in her room. She let Altis joined her, though.

Something's _not_ right with Chouchou...

Altis and Belleria thought hard about this new habit of Chouchou's. Is something bothering her mind that she wants to be alone _24 hours_ straight? Surely, everyone knows that she _doesn't_ like to be alone. Don't even mention about her past— her loneliness was even _worse_ at that time.

So _why_ she prefers to be alone now?

Alys Levantine, Welsh Cocott, and Sharuru Cocott decided to help once Altis told her about Chouchou's unusual habit. Sadly, though, the three of them _didn't_ get anything to share with either Altis and Belleria— Chouchou choose to reply their questions with a simple "_I'm fine_" or "_Nothing's wrong with me_".

Boy, Alys cried nonstop when she told their 'failure' to Altis and Belleria. Good thing Elka was there to calm her down. Welsh also cried, and Sharuru was the one who stopped her from crying.

Marina Canonnvale couldn't do much either— she quickly ran for her life when Chouchou began throwing her with Shampurus while screaming, "_**Go away, you jiggly woman! You're getting on my **_**nerves**_** by asking nonstop about me!**__"._

Boy, good thing only Altis and Belleria were present to see how _terrible_ Marina looked— some Shampurus thrown by Chouchou manage to land a _hit_ on her somehow.

Dees Vanguard and Sandy Sunshine followed to help after Marina told them about Chouchou's new habit. But once again, they got nothing.

_Though_, Sandy looked _terrible_ when she and Dees reported to Altis and Belleria of their 'failure'.

"Must be her asking Chouchou to transform to her '_sadist form_'," Soul Skyheart said bluntly, all while trying to stop Sandy from crying.

Even Tsukika Izayoi— who was known could tell someone's fortune— couldn't do much on finding out what's wrong with Chouchou. Altis could only face-palm when Tsukika said that she was _too_ afraid to ask more from Chouchou when the Undisputed Goddess told her that she was fine, but with a _deadpan look_ on her face.

To Tsukika, it meant the Undisputed Goddess wants to be _alone_ for a reason.

_Although_... Tsukika _does_ help at one thing.

"She said to me that Chouchou _murmurs_ words that she couldn't hear," Shirogane— who was asked by Tsukika to tell the result— said to the curious Altis and Belleria. "Every time Chouchou wants to _murmur_ those words, she would dip her mouth into the water..."

This information only made Altis and Belleria's curiosity grew even _bigger_.

"There _must_ be something with Chouchou!" Altis exclaimed, arms flailing around. "There's _no_ way she would suddenly change her habit!"

Belleria sighs. "We've asked _everybody_... And _no_ one knows what's up with Chouchou. I think we should just—"

Both girls gasped when they found that they haven't ask everybody— there's _one_ person they forget.

_Ryuto_.

**~~~~0~~~~**

"It's been _3 hours_ we searched for him... but seriously, he's _nowhere_!" Elka said, letting out a weary sigh. "_Weird_... I just talked to him yesterday! I also saw him a few days back."

"He _might_ be somewhere!" Altis said aloud, crossing her arms. "If he's gone, then it could be _anywhere_, but _**not**_ outside the G-Castle!"

"But _where_?" Dees muttered, sighing. "Look, we would like to help you out until the end, but we've got to return to our World— this has gone _too _long."

Even when they both didn't want their friends go, Altis and Belleria couldn't stop them from leaving.

**~~~~0~~~~**

"What should we _do_ now, Belleria?" Altis sighs, holding her head with both hands in frustration. "This _really_ annoys me somehow..."

Belleria kept silent for a moment before she sighs. "A few minutes in hot spring would be good right now."

Altis smiled instantly. "Great! It's been a _while_ too! Let's go!"

**~~~~0~~~~**

All Altis and Belleria need to do was open the door _and_ enjoy the hot spring. Even they already got the image how _fun_ it would be...

But they won't.

No, no. _Not yet_.

With ears ready to hear even the _tiniest_ sound, Altis and Belleria stay at the door that leads to the hot spring, hearing Chouchou hums.

"You know," they heard Chouchou said between her humming, "I've always thought it's _another_ part of my past..."

Chouchou sighs, her humming stopped. "Somehow, I _just_ knew it was _**you**_... But I'm still unsure."

The Undisputed Goddess kept silent for a moment before a light chuckle came from her. "... This sure sounds weird, _huh_? Thinking hard on a _simple _dream for days because _**you**_ were there... What do _**you**_ think?"

Altis and Belleria need to hold the urge to scream as they heard someone— _not_ Chouchou— spoke. And it's _so_ unexpected.

"... It's just a dream, _Lady Chouchou_."

Boy, the unexpected voice prompted Altis to _kick_ open the door, only to get stopped by Belleria, who suggest to take a peek instead.

With the door opened slightly courtesy of Belleria, both she and Altis looked through it, with the latter still _unsure_ in what she just heard...

However, Belleria had to stop Altis (_and_ herself) from screaming when both saw what happens behind the hot spring door.

Chouchou Infinite was having her back washed by _**him**_ with a bubbly soap.

_Inside_ the hot spring.

"But somehow, I'm think it's _real_... Like it was _another_ part of me that I've forgotten," Chouchou said, looking to her companion over her left shoulder, bubbles on her back obstructing her view of her companion a bit. "I mean... I'm still in my '_huge form_' at the dream... And then, _suddenly_... there's _**you**_."

Her companion sighs. "_M-_... Maybe you're just _tired_."

"These days, it keep repeating itself _every time_ I'm asleep... How come I'll _relax_ about it?" Chouchou pointed out, waving her right hand on her left shoulder to sweep away the bubbles that obstructed her view of her companion. "It _must_ be another part of me that I've forgotten..."

Her companion just silent. Confused, Chouchou try to look into her companion's eyes.

"_Ah_," the Undisputed Goddess began to say, noticing a gleam of uneasiness filled those _pure_, bright red eyes of her companion's. "... You're _hiding _something, aren't you?"

Her companion gasped, but once again decides to keep silent... At least for a moment.

"To tell you the truth... _Yes_," her companion said, sighing. "_B-But_... I'll tell you later. Now's _not_ the right time..."

"_Why_?" Chouchou quickly asked, turning her body sideways. "Something's wrong?"

Her companion was surprised by her sudden movement, but decided to answer her question. "'_Something's wrong_'?'" her companion repeated with a light chuckle. "_This_ came from the one who had made _everyone_ worried just because of a dream."

"_Geez_, I couldn't help it, alright?" Chouchou pouted, crossing her arms. "That dream _must_ meant something! So that's why I thought _hard_ about it!"

"By making Altis and Belleria _worried_ sick about you, making Alys and Welsh _cried_, throwing Shampurus to Marina _and_ Sandy, making Dees and Sharuru _confused_, and _lastly_, making Tsukika couldn't sleep for 8 hours just because of your _deadpan look_," her companion said, and with a shook of a head, her companion continued, "Elka, Soul, and Shirogane told me _everything_, so I came here knowing you would be here."

With red tints on cheeks, her companion continued, "B-But _still_... I-I still couldn't believe you'll ask for _my_ company. I-I mean, they said you want to be _alone_."

Chouchou turned her head away from her companion. Altis and Belleria gasped lightly as they notice something.

If one want to compare which one has the _strongest_ red color than the well-known apples or tomatoes right now, then it would be the Undisputed Goddess' _face_.

"T-The others were _bugging_ me. A-Also," the Undisputed Goddess turned to face her companion _completely_, "somehow, I want to have _**you**_ as my company after that dream. A-And even when I'm only _sat_ here— thinking about that _stressful_ dream while there's a _little_ part of me wanting to ask of your company— _somehow_... I believe _**you**_ will came _here_."

Her companion gasped, quickly looking away when Chouchou turned her body completely. "I-I don't know if that was you being _sweet_ or you just being _lazy_... B-But _**don't**_ turn this way! Y-Y-You're **naked!**"

"_S-_... _So_?"

"H-How come you say _that_?! Y-You _seriously_ want to see the '_Red Geyser'_, **aren't you?!**"

Chouchou giggled. "I suppose so," she said, watching her companion turned beet red. "_But_... Keep it for another time."

"... _Huh_?"

A small smile made its way to Chouchou's face as she suddenly tugged her companion's right hand, dragging her companion to the area where one could sit when they're still inside the hot spring.

Chouchou turned her head, watching her companion blushed furiously while looking at her.

"I-I _**don't**_ mean to _see_ it! **R-Really!**" her companion quickly looked up, still blushing. "I-I should have told you to wear a _top_ before going inside the hot spring!"

Getting what her companion meant, Chouchou also turned beet red. "_J-_... Just a _glimpse_, right? ... _N-Nah_," she lifted her arm as if to throw the thought aside, then added, "It's still _flat_, anyways."

"B-But _still_—!"

"_Just_ shut up..." Once again, Chouchou pulled her companion by the hand, making her companion sat next to her, "and _stay_ with me for a moment... I _really_ couldn't think of a better companion right now."

Even when both not looking to one another, both knew their faces currently had the _strongest_ shade of red better than apples or tomatoes... _Or_ a red pepper, for that matter. _And_ a chili. _A_ cherry. _A_ strawberry. _A_—

_**Whatever**__._

Let's just say their faces right now got the _best_, strong, _sharp_, yet bright shade of red than _any_ other things we all know colored red.

"_P-_... Promise me something," Chouchou suddenly said after a long silence. "_T-_... Tell me _what_ you're hiding one day. S-Surely, there _must_ be a reason why you don't want to tell me about it _now_."

Her companion utter out a light gasp when Chouchou suddenly inched closer, titling her head and placed it on her companion's chest, also wrapping her arms around her companion's body in the process.

"... _Y-Yeah_," her companion said with a small smile, wrapping an arm around Chouchou's small body. "I... I _promise_."

And with that, both went silent, closing their eyes and enjoying the peaceful moment around them... While Altis and Belleria slowly walks away with mouth agape and wide-eyed.

**~~~~0~~~~**

The next day, Chouchou Infinte is confused by Altis and Belleria's weird behavior. Searching for someone to ask to, she found _one_ at the G-Castle's corridors.

"Hey, _Ryuto_..." Chouchou called him when he was sweeping, a confused look plastered on her face. "Do you have _any_ idea what's up with Altis and Belleria?"

Ryuto shrugged. "Honestly, I had _no_ idea," he said, also putting a confused look. "They suddenly choose to stay at their rooms... Well, that's _sure _weird."

Chouchou sighs. "_O-Oh_, well," she looked up to him, red tints visible on her face. "S-Since they're '_room-sick'_... A-Are you free this evening? If you are, would you _accompany_ me again?"

Before the blushing Ryuto could answer, they heard Altis and Belleria screamed, shouting words like "**I can't believe it!**" and "**It's true after all!**".

Neither Chouchou Infinite and Ryuto could find out what's wrong with Altis and Belleria as they _didn't know_ both girls watched the '_event' _yesterday.


	2. Chapter 2 : Missing You

I've decided to make this a multi-chapter fanfic... Gosh, I can't make this a complete one-shot after all. xD

Anyways, enjoy the Chapter and let me know what you think of it~! :3

**DISCLAIMER : **_The game company _**Compile Heart/Nisa**_ owns the series "__**Mugen Souls**__" and any of its characters in this fic._

* * *

**Secret**

_**A Mugen Souls Fanfic**_

_**Summary**_** : Alys Levantine shares a _friendly hate_ relationship with Elka... At least _that's_ what they saw.**

_**Rating **_**: T**

_**Genre**_** : Suspense & Romance**

* * *

Cheers from her beloved fans were music to her ears. It could erase _all_ doubts she had for a moment before, and soon, happiness flow into her.

Her brilliant, crimson eyes observes around her crowded fans, as if looking for something— _someone_ important.

_Ah. _

It didn't take long for her to found what she's looking for. She smiled, happy to know those _strong_ black color from a pair of horns really helped her to found what she want to see.

Waving both her hands for her beloved fans, her brilliant red eyes still focused to the black horns. It didn't bore her every time she saw those _perfect_ curves and its _shining_ ebony color.

How she hoped she could touch it _all_ day long...

Shouting words that expressing gratitude to her fans, her brilliant crimson orbs move down slightly. In doing so, she now witness the shining red color from the eyes of the horns' owner— which sadly— _not_ focused on hers.

Bowing to her fans, her crimson eyes focused on the bright red rose wrapped around the left arm of the horns' owner. She was _enchanted_ by it, knew the obvious fact that the rose was taken care _well_ by the horns' owner.

Oh, how she hoped _she_ was the rose...

It was time for her to leave the stage. She took a deep breath, giving her fans a wink that made their cheers grew even louder.

She almost hesitate to leave the stage, because if she did, she would _lose_ what she just found in the middle of her crowded fans. But the show's over, and with a hard feeling of longing inside her, she turned around and leave the stage.

Thus end another day where Alys Levantine would admire **_him_** from afar.

**~~~~0~~~~**

Her eyes grew wide, looking at her concert schedule for tomorrow in disbelief. She tried to shook her head, thinking what she just saw was wrong. But when she tried to look at her schedule again, she realize what's written there was true.

She got _no_ concert tomorrow.

She gritted her teeth, throwing away the paper in her grasp before grabbing her spear. She let out a frustrated cry as she slash through the paper multiple times until it was nothing but small— _very_ small pieces.

She panted, watching the small paper pieces flew down on her like a snow. Dropping her spear to the floor, she fell to her knees and cried, hopeless of her own _desire_ that she stay in the position for minutes...

But suddenly— after _30 minutes_ pass by— her eyes shot open.

_W-Wait... I'm_ free _tomorrow. T-That means... _

She smiled— _almost_ wickedly. A plan was made inside her creative mind, and she had _set_ the time when she'll do it.

_Now. _

**~~~~0~~~~**

He let out a loud, weary sigh as he grabbed the handle of the door that leads to his home. Opening the door, he took a step forward, already imagine how _comfy_ his bed would be after a whole day taking on monsters...

Even though the monsters were low-leveled, it's still a _weary_ day— as they kept _increasing_ every time he defeats one, preventing him to finish the battle fast.

Thus, he fought _day_ to _night_ until they're all gone.

At the end of the day, however, even at his weary state, he manage to a spent a little of his remaining energy to stood in the middle of a crowded people, watching **_her_** from afar with a small smile on his face.

If only he went there _sooner_ and get the front line...

When he closed the door, suddenly, two slender hands came from behind him— one covering his eyes, while the other wrapped tightly around him, securing his arms to keep still on his sides.

He was shocked at first, but after feeling the hands were slender, he chuckles lightly.

"... Waiting for my arrival would be _easier_, you know?"

He felt the arm that wrapped around him loosen, allowing him to move both his arms up and touched the hand covering his eyes.

"... Got _nothing_ to do tomorrow, I presume?"

He got no answer. Instead, the arm that used to be wrapped around him took hold of the back of his black shirt, dragging him for a moment before the arms threw him to a big, bright red sofa of his home.

Just before he could open his eyes, the arm clamped around his eyes once more. As for his arms, they were pinned down by a pair of legs.

He gasped. "W-Wait! I-I _just_ got ho—!"

He didn't have the chance to finish when he felt a soft, sweet kiss on his left cheek. He yelped at the sudden motion.

"_N-Nggg_... W-Wait a min—"

Soft lips made contact with his own, silencing him. He groaned and wiggled, wanting his arms to be free, but his weary state made his movement couldn't do much.

The kiss broke a few minutes later. It was weird for him that he could only hear his _own_, hard panting.

"_S-_... _Stop_..." he said between his panting, almost weakly. "_P-Please_... L-Let me take a break. I-I fought a _bunch_ of monsters today..."

He heard a soft gasp, and slowly, the feet didn't pin his arms anymore— slipping down to his sides. He also felt the arm covering his eyes move away, allowing him to open them.

He couldn't help but feel a bit guilty when he saw the frown plastered on the _face_ above him.

"... You're _lonely_?"

He got a shook of a head for the question.

"... _Miss_ me then?"

It took a minute before he received a nod.

He chuckles. "You're so _weird_... Outside, we pretend to be _unfriendly_. But when everyone's asleep... w-when you're _free_ the next day... you'll came here... g-giving me _those_ kisses..."

He sighs. "Y-You really... '_missed'_ me... _huh_?"

He received a smile— a _wide_ one, before a nod was given to him.

He sighs, closing his eyes. "_Alright_, alright... Just promise to make it _slowly_... I'm _really_ tired."

Again, he received a nod as slender arms clasped lightly around his face, and the soft lips made contact with his own again.

Managing to gather up some energy into him, he brought his arms up, placing it lightly on the cheeks of the one who kissed him at the moment.

They say Alys Levantine shares a _friendly hate_ relationship with Elka... At least _that's_ what they saw.

No one knew they're _more_ than friends at night.


End file.
